Nothing Else Matters
by kenihiko
Summary: hey look out it's the dreaded shonen ai. don't llike that kind of thing don't read. rated for language and stated shonen ai, but nothing too graphic.i think gojyosanzo.


With thanks to Befanini for addicting me to this pair. (Gee thanks a lot pal) wink, wink.

Probably quite occ. No particular timeline. Major cursing and shonen ai, nothing too graphic.

I couldn't even dream of owning these wonderful characters. They wouldn't be able to sell the videos in regular sections of a video store. This and all of my other stories are owned buy the mind bunnies that run rampant through my head.

* * *

Nothing Else Matters

"Oh Sanzo?" Gojyo said with a lilting tone in his voice. "I've got something to show you."

"I don't want it." Sanzo replied grumpily.

"But you'll like it."

"I doubt that very much."

Gojyo shook his head. "You'll never find out that way."

"Don't care. Take it back."

"It's not something you can take back."

"Then it wasn't worth the money in the first place"

"Hey Gojyo I'll take it." Goku peeked up from reading a book Hakkai had given him.

"It's not for you." Gojyo turned back toward the blonde priest. "Come on I've got it upstairs."

"Ch! I told you I didn't want it." Sanzo remained belligerent. "Don't those antenna work? You don't hear very well."

"They are not antenna."

"Whatever. I don't want anything you have."

"What if I say you'll like it?"

"You already said that and I declined."

"Sanzo please just go with him. I think it's the only way to keep him quiet." Said Hakkai with a smile.

"Oh fine, if it'll shut him up." Sanzo stood up. "This had better be worth my time." He shrugged. "If not I can always shoot him."

Gojyo winced hoping Sanzo would not come to that decision.

Sanzo followed Gojyo to his room. "Now what is it? Quit wasting my time."

"Like you have anything better to do."

"Get to it cockroach."

"Well we've been traveling together for awhile now." Gojyo paused and took a deep breath. "I've got feeling for someone."

"So why are you telling me? You should tell who ever it is."

"I……………."

"Oh no! If you say it's me I'll blow your brains out right now to save me the misery."

"But Sanzo…." Gojyo stopped when he heard the gun cocking.

"Don't you fucking dare." Sanzo pointed the gun at Gojyo's forehead.

"Sanzo, I think I'm in love with you." He raced forward to slip his arms around the furious priest.

"Get away from me, you pervert." Sanzo tried to push him off.

Gojyo hung on as if his life depended on it. "Please Sanzo, please think about it."

"Get off you moron." He fired the gun.

Gojyo's ears were ringing. "You know you always miss when you do that."

"Your point?"

"If you really wanted to kill us there is no way you'd miss." Gojyo smiled. "Besides I was just kidding too see what you would do."

Sanzo grumbled and walked away.

The next day Sanzo woke to find Hakuryu sitting on the nightstand. In his small mouth was a little purple violet.

"Well what do you want?" He rubbed at his eyes.

It tilted its head looking right into Sanzo's eyes

"Where'd that come from?" He asked the dragon.

Hakuryu dropped the flower on the bed and flew away with a very polite "kyuuu."

Sanzo picked up the bud, twisting and turning it to see if he could find out what made it so special.

Goku barged into the room and picked the flower out of Sanzo's fingers. "Ya know it's almost the same color as your eyes." He handed it back to Sanzo.

Sanzo stared at it some more then laid it on the nightstand and got dressed.

When he reached the kitchen he searched for the dragon's owner.

"Hakkai! Why'd your silly beast give me a flower this morning?"

"Oh my! I have no idea." He tapped at his cheek. "Maybe he likes you."

"Ch! Just great." Sanzo was a bit confused. "Now I have another admirer"

"Hey Hakkai where's Gojyo at?" Goku poked his head into the kitchen.

"I'm not really sure."

"Maybe he got lost for good this time." Sanzo said sarcastically.

"Sanzo." Two voices scolded him.

"Humm! Let's see, he could be getting drunk, getting money or getting laid." Sanzo flipped open his paper.

"It's kind of early for that stuff isn't it?" Goku asked.

"Not for a drunk gambler who's looking to get laid."

"Sanzo, Gojyo's not like that." Hakkai was wiping his hands. "Come on breakfast is ready."

"Wahoooo!" yelled Goku. As usual he was the first to the table.

Hours later Gojyo strolled through the door.

"Where the hell have you been" Goku punched Gojyo's arm.

"I was busy."

Sanzo snorted. "I bet." He got up to head back to his room. "I'm tired, if I here as much as one peep from anyone I'll kill them."

"Peep!" Said Gojyo playfully. He winced as a bullet blew through his long hair. "You missed again."

Sanzo stopped. Turning around he faced Gojyo with a deep scowl. He walked to just a few inches from the redhead and pressed the barrel of the gun to his forehead.

"Wanna see if I miss from here?" He growled.

"Nah! Not really. I think I'll pass for now thanks."

"Ch! Pussy."

"Oh hey I forgot." Gojyo tossed a pack of cigarettes Sanzo's direction.

Sanzo looked at the pack in his hand then back to Gojyo. "What's this for?"

"Just being nice. Thought you might need a pack by now."

Sanzo began to walk away, stopped and turned once more, then continued on his way upstairs.

Gojyo turned around to find two wide sets of eyes watching him.

"What?"

"You bought something for Sanzo?" Goku said slack jawed.

"That was very nice of you Gojyo." Hakkai looked confused. "You don't usually go out of your way for Sanzo."

"Hey I can be nice." He glared at Goku who had coughed. "I can you know."

"Yes I know you can Gojyo. Can you help me with the rest of the shopping?"

'"Sure why not."

"Goku perhaps you should come along so Sanzo can have some quiet."

"Yay." He was out the door before the other two could move.

Hakkai quietly called up to Sanzo. "We're all going to the store Sanzo, just to let you know."

A mumbled thank you drifted down the stairs.

"Sleep tight sweetheart." Yelled Gojyo.

"OUT." Sanzo roared. "Bastard."

"Love you too." Gojyo yelled one last tease at the growling priest.

Upstairs Sanzo could not believe how much that had gotten under his skin. "I really will kill him this time." He fell asleep counting the ways to end the water sprite's life.

Outside Hakkai looked over at his best friend. "You do realize he may actually kill you one of these times?"

"Nah. He can't, I intrigue him too much."

"How can you say that?"

"Goku and I are the ones who keep him wound up." Gojyo tossed a few strands of hair aside. "He'd be a stuffy old fart if we didn't keep setting a fire under his lazy ass."

"Well I don't know..."

"Trust me buddy. He's a lot less stiff then when we first started this trip."

"You certainly have something there." He did not fail to notice the slightly pained look on the redheads face.

When they reached the market Gojyo said he wanted to go check something out and that he would be right back.

About an hour later he rejoined Hakkai and Goku.

"What took you so damn long?" Goku scowled. "I thought you got lost or something."

"I don't get lost chimp, I just had something to do." He picked up several bags and began walking back toward the inn they were staying at.

For several days after that incident Gojyo would go out for hours at a time. Only returning at dinner time, then he would go to his room and stay for the rest of the night.

Sanzo peered over his newspaper one evening and asked Hakkai what was the water sprites problem.

"I'm not sure. He won't talk to me about it."

"Well he'd better snap out of it soon, or I'll put him out of his misery."

Hakkai shook his head. He had a good idea what was bothering his friend, but it would do no good telling Sanzo his suspicions.

"I know." Goku jumped into the conversation. "He got a girlfriend and is too pooped to do anything else but go to bed."

Hakkai sighed inwardly. If only that was true.

He decided that if Gojyo would not talk to him, then he would have to talk to Gojyo.

Knocking quietly on the door, he tried to sound calm. "Gojyo are you alright?"

"Go away 'kai. I don't want to talk right now."

"Well I do." He entered the room. "Besides I already have a good idea what the problem is."

"I really don't want to get into it."

"How bad is it?"

"What?" Gojyo would not look at him.

"How you feel about Sanzo?"

The red head snapped up. "How'd you know?"

"It wasn't that difficult to figure out." Hakkai pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down.

"Oh god! It's awful." He buried his face in his hands. "I can't stop the feelings."

"Why should you?"

"Because he'll never feel the same way. It's hopeless."

Hakkai patted the shaking knee. "You'll never find out if you keep yourself locked in your room."

"He already shot me down. And shot at me."

"So? When did that ever stop you?"

"Nothing else really matters, not even this trip." Long fingers raked through silken hair. "The only reason I'm still here is because I can be close to him."

Hakkai sighed. "I never thought I'd have to say this to you." He lifted Gojyo's chin so they were eye to eye. "You have to force your way in." He stood after giving the knee one last pat. "He doesn't even know how he feels."

"Keep your head up it'll come to you."

There was a sly smile creasing Gojyo's face. "I already have an idea, but it may get me shot."

"Good thing I'm a healer."

"That won't do any good if I'm dead."

The water sprite was already working out his plan of attack as Hakkai closed the door. "Ah! Sanzo you have no idea what you're in for." He quietly said mostly to himself.

Things were quiet for a few more days.

Goku was growing restless because his sparring partner was unavailable, and Sanzo was unapproachable.

Hakkai remained his usual calm self, but was inwardly worried about what Gojyo was planning.

"Well it looks like princess hissy fit decided to join the commoners for dinner." Sanzo's tone was acidic.

"Bite me priest." Gojyo said hello to Hakkai, and then caught Goku in a headlock, and preceded to "noogie" his head.

"Wonderful! The moron crew is back." Sanzo lit a cigarette.

"Sanzo I do wish you would refrain from smoking around the food." Hakkai fussed.

"Ch!" He stubbed out the offending smoke.

As dinner went on Hakkai noticed that Gojyo was ignoring Sanzo completely.

The fan finally made an appearance. "Quit ignoring me when I'm talking to you." Sanzo growled at the half-demon.

Gojyo took the slap of the fan and continued to ignore its owner.

"Asshole." Was all Sanzo had to say.

Gojyo left the table. "Don't wait up I have no idea when I'll be back."

At noon a very satisfied Gojyo returned.

Looking right at Sanzo he waved. "Hi honey I'm home."

"Wha…."was all Sanzo could say before his head was tilted back and was given a lusty kiss.

He looked stunned, which did not last long. "You pervert what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Aww! Did you miss me that much?" Gojyo's eyes were sparkling. "Sounds like you could use more attention."

Sanzo quickly stood. "Keep away from me you horny insect." He began to back away.

"But, I missed you. Give me another kiss." Gojyo advanced.

A bullet grazed his cheek and blew through his hair.

"You don't have to be pissy about it baby, all I want is one little kiss."

"I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you, but I'm going to my room for awhile."

"Good I'll be right up. Then we can play make up."

"Don't try it the door will be locked."

"Somebody's mad." There was an evil grin on the water sprites face.

Sanzo backed up the stairway so he could keep an eye on his adversary of the moment.

The bedroom door slammed and the clicking of the lock could be heard all the way downstairs.

Hakkai grabbed Gojyo's arm. "What in the name of all that's holy do you think you're doing?"

"It's all part of my plan. Just sit back and enjoy the show."

"Hakkai? What's going on?" Goku looked like a fish gulping air. "What the hell is Gojyo up to?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet. But Gojyo is playing a dangerous game."

"Well I'm going out for a walk; I don't want to catch whatever germ has crawled up Gojyo's butt." The monkey had a very displeased look on his face.

Hakkai went to find out how Sanzo was doing. He lightly knocked on the door.

"Sanzo are you alright?"

"Go away."

"I only wanted to see if you wanted to talk."

"Is 'he' out there?"

"No it's just me."

The door opened, a hand reached out, grabbed Hakkai's arm and yanked him inside the room. Followed by the lock clicking again.

"What the hell is that moron doing Hakkai?" Sanzo's voice was shaking.

"I don't know."

"If you want your friend to remain alive I suggest you keep him under control."

"It's not as if he's an animal Sanzo I can't put a leash on him."

Sanzo sighed. "Something had better be done."

"I'll see what I can do."

"By the way do you have any idea who's leaving this shit?" Sanzo pointed to a small pile of gifts.

"Sorry no idea." He was trying very hard to not smile. "Why not just give them away?"

"Somehow they appeared just when they were needed the most, just like someone knew I'd need them." Sanzo grumbled. "They just came in handy and I used them, but it's just bugging the shit out of me."

The lock snapped back in place after Hakkai left Sanzo's room.

Sanzo did not leave his room for the remainder of the day.

As morning dawned a very tired and confused Sanzo left the safety of his room in order get coffee.

He almost retreated to his room for there was the subject of his dilemma was already at the table sipping something hot.

"Good morning Sanzo did you sleep well?" Asked the always smiling Hakkai.

Sanzo glared at him and poured his own coffee.

Goku was chatting away like an excited child. "Hey Hakkai can I go shopping with you?"

"Of course you can." Hakkai set a muffin in front of Sanzo. "You can help me carry everything back here."

"If he doesn't eat it all first." Was Gojyo's teasing comment.

Goku stuck out his tongue.

Gojyo gave him the finger and their fight was on.

"Will so you stupid monkey."

"Will not you perverted water sprite."

"Will."

"Won't"

"Shut up." Sanzo was holding his head.

"Oh! Hey Sanzo when did you get here?" Gojyo said with a very innocent look on his face. "How long have you been sitting there?"

Sanzo stared, dumbfounded.

Gojyo left the room mumbling something about the bathroom. Goku continued to stuff his face, and Hakkai fussed with the dishes.

"Hakkai I'm going back to my room." Sanzo stood. "I've got a splitting headache."

"Take care, I have no idea how long we'll be out."

Sanzo only waved as he walked up the stairs.

His nightmare was walking in his direction, then past.

"See you later sweet cheeks." He smacked Sanzo's rear.

"How dare you." He was unable to get his gun out in time.

Chuckling drifted back up the stairway.

In his the bedroom Sanzo found a carton of cigarettes and a new lighter.

At first he was going to set them aside to give back to Gojyo, but realized he was out and would need to smoke to do some serious thinking.

A voice at the door startled him. "So do you like my gift?" The redhead was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and a smug smile plastered on his face.

"Here you can have them back. I'm able to get my own."

"Can't they're already paid for and I don't smoke that kind."

"Damn it what are you trying to do?"

"I'm just being nice."

"Yeah right, your nice comes with a price."

Gojyo made a small space with his thumb and forefinger. "Just a little one."

Sanzo was beginning to feel trapped. Gojyo was slowly stalking in to the room, making Sanzo back up in order to avoid him.

"All I want is one little kiss."

"No way." Sanzo was beginning to sweat.

"Didn't you like the one the other day?"

"No." Sanzo said weakly.

"I don't believe you."

Sanzo hit the wall.

Gojyo was right in front of him. "Just one little one." He tilted Sanzo's head up.

Sanzo's lips were on fire. He thought to himself that it was not that bad.

Then Gojyo rubbed himself against Sanzo body. A startled gasp was muffled by the sizzling kiss.

Just as Sanzo thought he just might pass out, the warm lips left his, and Gojyo walked away.

"Is that it?" Sanzo hated how needy that sounded.

"I said one little kiss and I meant it."

"What about the other thing?"

"I have no idea what you mean." And Gojyo was gone.

That night when they were getting ready for bed Gojyo was ignoring the blonde once more.

Sanzo nearly got to sleep when a whispered." Goodnight sweetheart." Came from the other bed.

"What did you say?" He sat up.

"What? I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did."

"You must be dreaming."

"I wasn't asleep."

"So what did I supposedly say?"

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"Well goodnight to you to baby."

Sanzo groaned. He had walked right into that one.

"Shut up." He growled at the water sprite.

He had another sleepless night.

They moved on to another town and Hakkai found another excuse to throw Sanzo and Gojyo together. Something about teaching Goku something. Sanzo stopped listening when he heard he and the redheaded water sprite had to share a room, again.

"I'm getting my much needed me time. Everyone had better stay away." He looked pointedly at Gojyo. "Don't bug me."

After an hour Gojyo decided Sanzohad enough 'me' time. He strolled toward the door and tried the doorknob. It was unlocked. That was all the invitation he needed.

"Get out I said I didn't want to be disturbed."

"I don't think so Sanzo." He turned the lock.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"You still owe me a bit of my price for being nice."

"I paid that in full the last time."

"I don't remember saying it was paid."

"Don't try it." Sanzo's voice had gone from angry to trembling in a matter of seconds.

Gojyo was able to get his prey against the wall. "Didn't you like my kiss the last time?"

"No."

"Guess I have to do better this time."

"In your dreams." A little bit of defiance leaked out.

"Ah yes my dreams. They are such beautiful dreams."

"Move away."

"Dreams of taking you in my arms and caressing your soft skin."

"Shut up."

"Running my fingers through your hair." Gojyo softly kissed the slightly trembling lips.

"Stop."

"Laying you down on the bed, naked for me to see you in all your glory." Each kiss growing firmer.

Sanzo moaned. His body was beginning to betray him. Gojyo's touch and kisses were having the effect the redhead was hoping for.

"Having you looking so beautiful in full passion under me." He brushed up against Sanzo's body. "Would you like that Sanzo?"

"No." He said weakly.

"But this..." Gojyo placed his hand on Sanzo's arousal under the jeans. "This tells me other wise."

"That's just a natural response." Sanzo tried to sound brave. "It doesn't mean I want you."

"Really? Then make me stop." Gojyo challenged. He pushed his body tighter to the blonde sanzo priest. "I really want you."

"….." Sanzo was at a loss for what to say.

The kisses intensified and their bodies began to rub against each other more aggressively.

"Sanzo? Will you come to bed with me now?" Gojyo held out his hand waiting for Sanzo to accept.

Sanzo nodded and placed his hand on the outstretched hand in front of him.

Once their clothes were off and lying on the bed Sanzo turned to look into Gojyo's eyes. "Did you really think I'd be this compliant?"

He rolled on top of the surprised Gojyo and began to hungrily kiss him.

"What the hell... Sanzo?" He was pinned by the bold priest.

"I'm not that much of a wimp."

"But all the hesitation all the denial, what was that all about?"

"I wanted to see how far you were willing to go." Sanzo ran his tongue up Gojyo's jaw causing him to moan. "To see whether you were just blowing smoke out your ass."

Sanzo pulled his pants on and walked to the window. He lit a cigarette and leaned against the frame.

"Come off it Sanzo you were ready to do it." Gojyo remained on the bed with the sheet pulled up to his hips. "You can't deny you felt something."

"I never said anything about denying that I felt nothing."

Gojyo wrapped the sheet around his waist as he stood. Walking up behind Sanzo he slid his arms around the narrow waist, pulling the unresisting body against his.

"Then come back to bed." The red hair brushed against a pale shoulder, and he nuzzled into the neck of the beautiful blonde. "I really meant what I said that one time..."

He was stopped from further speech by warm lips pressed to his. "I know that you idiot."

Sanzo's surprisingly strong arms slipped around the stunned water sprite. "It's just that you're such a perverted cockroach I had to find out."

"Hey don't call me a cockroach."

Sanzo had completely turned around and he was the one to press Gojyo to the wall.

"You're such a jackass." The sheet was pulled away and pooled on the floor.

The room was filled with the sounds of the two men as they moved together on the bed.

"Oh god... Gojyo...now."

Gojyo could only moan as he climaxed at the same time as his blonde lover.

Downstairs Hakkai and Goku were left wondering what was going on between the other two of the group.

"Do you think Sanzo killed him?"

"No I'm sure, we would have heard a shot if that was the case."

"What if Gojyo killed Sanzo?"

"I really don't see that happening either." Hakkai was a bit concerned. He knew Gojyo had been leaving small gifts for Sanzo, even having Hakuryu deliver some of them. Including the violet at the start of this mess. "I hope Gojyo has gotten what he wanted." He thought to himself.

Upstairs the exhausted duo laid smoking and staring at the ceiling.

"So are we going to do this again blondie?"

"We'd better,I'm not turning back now."

They twined their fingers together. "I do love you Genjo Sanzo."

"Ch! Idiot."

"I wonder what Hakkai and Goku are thinking by now?"

"Couldn't care less." Sanzo kissed Gojyo again. "It's none of their business if we love each other."

"Hey you said…"

"Shut up, stupid." One more kiss and Gojyo was smiling to broadly to say any more.

"Besides nothing else matters but this."


End file.
